The Amulet and a Rose
by empathic-girl
Summary: Hermione has just come home to a new life. First off her father was killed, second the wizarding world believes her dead and thrid, is what this story is all about.
1. A new Hermione

My name is Hermione Granger, but I know you know that. What you don't know, and, granted, I don't know this either, is that today my world is about to change, for the better, no doubt in my mind about that. Although my story does start off horribly.

I was sitting on my bed in a room I was assigned nearly a week and a half ago. To update you on what has happened, I'll be brief, the memories, although still fresh in my mind, hurt like hell.

In short, my mother died of leukemia about a year ago, and my father has been dating a younger woman ever since. I hate both of them, but when Voldemort killed them before my eyes… it still hurts. Why didn't he kill me? I'll never know, but he left me there, with a message saying _don't grieve for them, your time for use is coming soon. _I, having to act muggle, called both the Aurors and the muggle policemen and women. No one actually knew who I was, because everyone assumed that the girl my father was dating was me.

So yeah, I made no contact with the wizarding world to change their assumptions, because I would be faced with difficult questions I did not wish to answer at present time. So, I spent my time here in Bone Street Orphanage, silently wishing that I would wake up from this nightmare soon, because the pain was unbearable.

I spent my first few days, crying my eyes out, until I had no tears left. The "Mother" of the orphanage gave me a room on my own. Soon I found little comfort in reading about completely true things. I started to look through my old Divination book and found it slightly comforting. I starting going to new age shops and spending money on candles and stones and diaries, until I started to not know myself. I cut my hair, short enough not to get caught on fire but long enough to put in a ponytail. I threw out all my pedestrian clothing and started wearing things that belonged on Trelawney but never on the old Hermione. I was basically left alone, that is until the interruption I was about to tell you about before _**someone**_ asked what happened to me. So anyways, I've caught you up on what you needed to know, now on to the _real _story.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

My door opened slightly and one of the workers poked her head through. It was Karol or Kathy or something like that.

"Miss, there's a man here to see you." Carly (?) informed. I nodded my head slightly and she opened the door all the way. Oh, it was Tesa. Behind Tesa was a sight I would have thought never possible with out the back drop of stone dungeon walls or the back of the great hall. Standing inside my frame was (you guessed it) Professor Snape. Both of us stared at each other in confusion, him probably wonder in what am I dressed in and why I'm in an orphanage, and not dead, and my confusion because I thought he never left Hogwarts, much less come to Bone Street Orphanage.

As much as I despise to say it, he was the one who collected himself first.

"Miss Granger, I will get straight to the point. A girl in the orphanage has said that she has seen you with a necklace with this" He gave me a picture, "Pendant." I looked down at the pendant and looked back up in surprise. The pendant was a simple gold ring with multiple coloured gems around it, such as a sapphire and an emerald. Starting from the emerald there was a lily flower almost growing. It looked exactly like my pendant only instead of a lily starting from the emerald there was a rose starting from the sapphire. My hand shot up to my pendant trying to cover it.

"I do have something similar," I started afraid he might accuse me of stealing, "But the flower is different and it starts from the sapphire, not the emerald." I finished hoping that he would leave it. The pendant reminded me of my late mother, someone I did not wish to think of right now.

"May I see it?" He asked looking slightly curious. I noticed that he did not have the bit and hatred I was used to laced with every word.

"It will not come of, there is no clasp and it is too small to fit around my head." I answered begging him to drop the subject. My prayers went un-answered.

"You seem reluctant to talk about it. Is there a story?" He asked I looked around my room, not letting my eyes rest on anything, and them I looked up at his black spheres. They were filled with sincerity and something else that I could not identify. I would say kindness, if I hadn't known him for the past 4 years to not show kindness. I sighed.

"My mother, before she died of cancer, told me that it was the only key connecting me to my real family. I remind me of her because she always called me her beautiful rose, and them she died so quickly." I said, accidentally letting a tear escape. I stared down at the floor expecting to loose more of my tears because he would ridicule me.

"Miss Granger, do you want to know why I asked you about the pendant?" He said. My gaze flickered to him for a second before I nodded slowly, dreading the next thousand words that would come out of his mouth.

"You see, Miss Granger, I have been looking for my daughter for over a decade. My wife, you see was an elementalist, same with my daughter, although my daughters term of being elementally inclined was to begin after my wife's moving to the spirit world. When my wife owned this necklace, as her time as an elemental, this was how her pendant looked. My daughter should now have this pendant although it is slightly altered. It would start from the sapphire." He said. My head was clouded up as I was listening to his little speech, and them something dawned on me.

"If you're saying that I stole the-"

"Not quite, Miss Granger. Tell me were you adopted?" He asked. My brain was still a clouded mess but I reacted like I normally would have if anyone asked. My eyes turned into a glare quicker than you can say divination. It was supposed to be a secret. No one in the wizarding world should know about it. Not even Harry and Ron or even Ginny knew that I wasn't a Granger by birth. "Miss Granger, if my theory is correct than you are not a muggle-born witch like you and everyone else have believed within the past 4 years but a pure-blood." My eyes widened. Professor Snape looked at me as if expecting me to figure something else out but my brain was still mush. Thank the lord I finished off all of my homework before I went to the orphanage.

"How can you prove your theory?" I said, quite shocked I could put together three words let alone six.

"First we must go to the headmaster. Miss Granger no matter what happens, you will not be seeing this place again. Please pack everything." I must have looked like Christmas came early because Professor Snape smirked and said "But do try to think like your normal know-it-all self for a couple more hours at least." That put me out of my mood long enough to glare at him before setting of on the task at hand. I blew out all of the white and gold candles, because I was using them for contacting my mother and father, telling them to take a safe trip to the spirit world. As the candles cooled of I started putting all of my rose quartz crystals away in a silk bag. I placed my mahogany box of tarot cards and silk bag in an extra trunk along with a couple books on divination. I checked my candles and found that they were cool enough to throw out because I could never use a candle twice for magic. I took my school trunk and started stuffing it with all of my clothes. I did a couple more minor things and then found that I completed my task sat on a trunk.

"So how are we going to the headmaster's office?" I said once Professor Snape came back in.


	2. Spells and Enchantments

"I will apparate both of us to the headmaster's off-" He began before I cut him off.

"But what about my files? And what happens when people realize that I am gone?" I asked, slightly relieved that I could put that two and two together.

"I have burnt your files and I have obviated everyone's memory of the both of us. So we are both free to go. Now please grab both trunks and then grab my arm firmly." He said. I obligated. I squeezed my eyes shut and then felt as if I was being sucked through a tube. When we stopped I almost fell, but steadied myself in the nick of time. I now have added aparating to the list of things to NEVER try again, which included the time-turner and flying on Buckbeck. One thing was for sure, I did **not **like aparating.

"Severus, did you have any luck?" A voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Well, Albus, I was wondering if you could see if Miss Granger had any spells, charms, or curses." He said. My mind still not functioning properly had no idea what was going on and my brain did not like it one bit. Professor Dumbledore looked at his college with interest. The headmaster pointed his wand at me and muttered a long set of words, then pointed to a blank sheet of parchment. His eyebrows shot up quite far, they looked almost hidden beneath his silver hair. The potions master glanced at the paper and visibly paled.

"Miss Granger, you have quite a few spells on you. Would you like me to remove them for you? I shall let you know what I am altering before I remove the spell." The wise man said, after he regained his composer. I looked at him and slightly reluctantly, but eventually nodded. "The first one, Miss Granger, takes off the colour charm on your hair." I glanced at him again and nodded, ever slightly. Dumbledore muttered what sounded like gibberish to me and then I felt a tingling on my scalp. The next spell removed the colour charm on my eyes. There was stinging on my eyeballs enough to make me tear up but not cry. Professor Snape looked at Professor Dumbledore who was staring at him after he finished the last spell, the potions master giving the smallest of nods.

"Miss Granger, you are not Hermione Jane Granger, but Rose Katherine Hermione Snape, Severus' daughter. This means that you are not a muggle-born witch, but in fact something you have desired to be since young Mr Malfoy called you a mudblood. You are a pureblood witch, and part of one of the most ancient blood lines." The headmaster said. I looked at him as if he had two heads.

"So if Professor Snape is my father, then who is my mother?" I asked once it occurred to me.

"If you look at yourself now Miss Gr-" Professor Dumbledore started before I cut him off.

"I suppose you should call me Rose, because that is the name I am most used to. And I can hardly call myself a Granger; much less have people called me that." I said.

"Okay then Rose, if you look at yourself now, you need not ask that question." Dumbledore said. Sn- I suppose I should call him father – father conjured a mirror for me. That will definitely take some getting used to. I glanced in the mirror and saw Lily Potter, the woman I saw when Harry showed Ron and I his photo album. I glanced again and saw that it wasn't Lily Potter but someone who looked exactly like her, only this person had sapphire eyes and shorter hair.

I must have looked like I had my doubts because my father said "Your mother was Lily Potter. And yes you are related to Harry. Before I inform you of how everything came to be I wish to inform you that you have three brothers, on of which is Harry."

"What about the other two, are they older or younger?" I asked.

"Technically they are all younger than you, but you are all quadruplets. That information will be explained by a letter and diary your mother left. And if you have any questions, I believe that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin cam answer some of your questions because they were in on it as well." Father said.

"So then, how did this happen?" I asked, quite curious now.

"Your mother and I had a secret relationship that Potter, Black and Lupin helped us with. Eventually after school we got married, and then she had you and your brothers, on different days, just like the past elementals. You were first. We hid for quite a while, at least you, your mother and your brothers did. The dark lord wanted you, and your brothers, mainly you the most though because you were the one that would follow in your mother's footsteps. And then one afternoon, I took the four of you out to the park where you were kidnapped by Death Eaters. I rushed home with the three boys and told Lily that she needed to leave because soon the dark lord would figure out that we were married. She took John, or Harry, and left, Potter, her brother took her in and she changed her name back to not Evans, her adopted one, but Potter her real one, and everyone assumed that they married each other. Potter, Black, and Lupin made sure that no one knew about her relationship with me. She cast a glamour charm on Harry that could only be removed but herself or would fade away 14 years after her death." Father said, telling me what happened long ago. My eyes had widened considerably.

"Severus, before you continue I must interrupt. Your house is now the Order's Headquarters. The Weasleys, Sirius Black and Harry will all be going there quite soon. Sirius will arrive with the Weasleys, who intend to arrive next Monday. Harry will be taken from the Dursley's in approximately two weeks. We will have a couple volunteers to go and get him." Albus said making his presence known once again.

"Sir, could I go and get Harry as well?" I asked, quite keen on seeing my old friend and newly found brother.

"Quite sure Rose, but Severus will tell Harry about his family ties. Then you may tell him everything else." The headmaster said.

"Yes Professor, but what is this about the Order and Headquarters? I asked, curiosity getting the better of me once again.

"The Order of the Phoenix is an Anti-Voldemort movement. The headquarters resides in the Snape Manor. Severus had offered to allow the Order to use it for its meetings and allow the Weasley's and Black a safe place to stay." Dumbledore said smiling.

"So are we going there? Soon?" I directed this question to my father. "Maybe now?" After he didn't get the hint. I was ecstatic about having a home to live inn besides an orphanage.

"Fine. Both of your brothers are in the receiving room right now having a staring contest over who gets the last chip. And their staring contests usually last for a couple hours, only because they become hungry and call it a draw." Father said, smiling slightly. I had to do a double take, 'cause since when does the git of the dungeons smile? My life is probably only going to get weirder.

"Ah yes. Before you go though, I would like to discuss a couple things with Rose. One of them being that, I do not believe you shall have Muggle Studies, but Divination, and you will have three extra periods a week to practice your powers with your brothers. And two, you shall have animagus lessons with professor McGonagall twice a week and Metamorphmangus lessons with one of our aurors on Saturdays." Dumbledore said.

"And I also expect you to go out for quiddich." Father added, with his infamous smirk, "And you had better keep up your grades too, because this is O.W.L. year." I rolled my eyes.

"So when do we leave?" I asked.

"Now." Father said, "We will be going by floo powder. It is Snape Manor so I shall see you there." He said before grabbing my trunks and disappearing with a small _pop_.

"Rose before you go, you may tell Ron about some of this and I will be personally teaching you and your brothers to apparate. Good Luck." The wise old man said.

I took a pinch of floo powder and thanked him before clearly saying "Snape Manor!" And went in the fireplace.


	3. The Letter and Brothers

I landed in a pure green room, with a couch and a table (which I almost banged my head on) and two chairs. Two boys were in front of me, both staring at each other. _Professor Snape was right. _I thought to myself. The one on the left side had bright red hair and his father's black eyes with a boyish twinkle in them. The other one looked like a mini on of his father. Both boys I guessed were the same height which was very tall.

"Did you hear something?" The darker haired boy asked the redhead.

"If that is a ploy to get me to stop staring then I-" the redhead was interrupted by our father.

"Boys, quit your childish game. I would like you to meet your sister." Dad said. Both boys swung their heads around immediately and started at me.

"So you're Rose?" The darker haired boy said looking at me with interest.

"Yeah, and you are?" I asked slowly standing up. I started to brush the soot off myself because I started feeling self conscious.

"Forgive me, Rose this is Alexander Sirius Cale Snape," dad said gesturing to the red haired boy, "And Nicolas Severus Remus Snape." He said gesturing to his carbon copy. "Boys if you will excuse us for a couple minutes, and then you may show Rose the house." He said leading me out of the room.

"Rose I know that this is quite rough for you, and the fact that I'm your father does not help matters, but I am glad that you accept that. Here is both your mother's letter and her diary. She wanted you to open her letter first." He said handing me an envelope and a hardbound journal.

"Thank you, sir." I said.

"You can call me Severus if you'd like." He said with a sad smile on his face.

"Actually I was wondering, you know I haven't had a lot of time to get used to the idea but…" I said.

"Go ahead and say it." He said.

"I was wondering if I could call you dad." I whispered the last word, but my father still caught it.

"I have been waiting for 14 years for you to call me that; I don't want you to feel ashamed of anything. Please if you wish you can call me that, go ahead and do so." Dad said. He pulled me into a hug and I felt so loved and protected.

When we let go, I said "We should go and see if the boys have destroyed the room." Dad smiled.

So the boys showed me upstairs and brought me to my room. The said that if I needed them that they would be on either side of my room and that we had connecting doors. I nodded and they put the trunks in my room. When I saw my room I almost thought I walked in on a dream. The walls had one of the elements on each wall. The background colour was the exact same colour as my eyes. I loved it. I spent about an hour un-packing and then my eyes set on the letter from mom. I picked it up and slowly opened it. I sat down on my chair and started reading

_Dear Rose,_

_I am sorry to say that when you are reading this letter, I am dead. I would much rather teach you myself than have you practice on your own, with your brothers. _

_My dear daughter I have much to tell you, which is why I left you a training book that has also served as a diary to all of the elementalists in our family. _

_Where to begin, I can only guess. Elementalists have always been female and the representations of each element have been male. The "team" so it has been called must be chosen by your 16__th__ birthday. Usually, the female chooses 4 men around her age and are the closest men to her heart. You cannot choose a boyfriend. My chooses were as followed: James Potter, my brother was Air, because he was always happy flying; Sirius Black, who was adopted by the blacks and was really a Potter, was Fire, because he would always protect his friends; Cale Potter, my final brother, was Earth, because he kept his feet on the ground and always looked up; Remus Lupin, the person who was like a brother to me, is Water, because he was the calmest person I have ever met, but if you made ripples, he would always remember you. So my daughter, choose well. _

_I also have to explain the extra powers you and your brothers will have. _

_You each have the gift of Pareslmouth, a rare gift but people assume it to be with the dark side. Please use this well. I had a snake familiar, along with each of my "brothers" which worked well because we could talk to them easily. _

_You each also have the gift of a natural healer. You can use your magic to fix any physical injury but no illnesses. Once again use this well. My brother Cale was the best healer in St. Mungo's, but I don't know if he still is when you are reading this. _

_You all have wand-less magic and wish magic. Wishing that something would happen and it does and if you need a shield all you need to do is say the words and a shield will save you. _

_And you my dear have seer blood in you. Every once and a while you will have visions and then poof they're right. But a bit of advice, you only see things that are bound to happen if you keep on living your life and making the decisions your making. Nothing is ever written in stone. _

_One more power that you have is music magic. All of my songs and their uses are in the book. Don't worry about it looking so small, it has 20, 000 pages in it already, because it dates all the way back to the very first Elementalist. _

_Now you know a bit about what powers you posses, but you need to read the whole book in order to fully understand. And there is a section that has exercises. The boys you choose can be helped out by whoever is still alive. _

_At the moment I am spending my days watching over John with my brother. John, when you need to find him, is Harry James Potter. He has a charm on him that only I can take off, but it will wear off fourteen years after my death. _

_The reason I am writing this is because I know that I will die on Halloween night, because I had a vision. But I also had another one in which all of you would win over Voldemort. I know James will die, so I am sorry that you do not have someone to teach Air tricks because the person can help you fly without a broom or wings. _

_So I hope that you win the fight and I want you to know, all of you that I've always loved you._

_Lily Potter-Snape_

_P.S. If you can get that husband of mine to use conjunctions I will be so proud of you. I tried while he and I were together but I failed. _

_P.S.S. If you ever need to find me the Diamond in the rose will bring you to every elementalist and elemental that have died. But you have to wait to use the diamond. I never did get to. _

_P.S.S.S. Tell John I am sorry about my adoptive sister, I know he ended up there. And once again tell everyone I love them. Good Luck!_

I whipped a stray tear away and smiled. I know she loved me and I can't wait to see her. I want to see her so much now but I haven't the foggiest where the rose was, so I couldn't find the diamond. I took in a deep breath and let out a long sigh. That's when I went into vision mode:

**I was watching from above and saw that my brothers and I were re-sorted, including John. I looked at the Gryffindor table to see not only Ron but Harry. Then Harry's image faded and I saw Sirius Black! And it was the sorting. So my guess is that we get sorted with the first years, and they sort all of us. I also notice each one of my brothers had an element aura. I looked at Ron again and saw that he had one too. Sirius had a fading one but it was still recognisable. **

As I was being pulled out of vision mode I noticed three sets of black eyes staring at me.

"She's awake!" Alexander cried, which hurt my ears because of how loud he was.

"Of course I am!" I yelled back at him.

"Relax, both of you. Rose what did you see?" Dad said.

"Well I was floating in the Great Hall at school and we (the four of us) were being sorted with the first years! Harry had a replacement and it was Sirius Black. And I also saw who I am choosing for the elements." I said smiling, finding that I did not have to choose anymore.


	4. Brown and Orange Streaks

It was now the day in which the Weasleys and my Uncle would be coming to the Manor. They would be arriving just in time for dinner, so I was preparing the feast along with my brothers and father helping.

"The apron doesn't go on that way!" I told Alex, giggling in a way that the old Hermione would not. He tried to put his right arm through the head strap. I was laughing a lot, and we had only just begun. After the first evening of cold cut meat sandwiches, I took over cooking. This was probably one of the first times Alex and Nick had set foot in a kitchen much less cooked. I helped Alex put his apron on and Nick followed suit. Dad had worn a black shirt and grey slacks, and he refused to put on an apron. I told him he would mess his shirt up and he smirked saying that he wouldn't. I disagreed with him and the boys followed suit of me, not their father. As almost strangers my brothers and I grew very close within the week I was at Snape Manor.

"So we are going to have a _very _simple dinner, the only problem is that we will make it in large quantities. For an appetizer it will be Caesar salad, which has all the ingredients at the far side along with specific instructions of what to do, Dad and Nick do that first then report to me when I am not anywhere near the oven or have anything hot or sharp in my hands, because I do not wish to test out my natural healing powers today. I am taking over the main course. The sides are rolls, potatoes and maple carrots. To start dessert I want Alex to start peeling the carrots and then grating them. The instructions are near the fridge. Once again head my warning about the oven and point objects when you finished peeling. Okay now go to work." I said giving off the jobs. I began to prep the chicken and then started lathering bar-b-q sauce on it. I placed it in a pan and then turned the oven on.

I went to see how Alex was doing while waiting, and found out that he had a knack for cooking. He was almost done 2 carrots.

I checked on my father and Nick and found that they were coming along fine.

The buzzer went off and the stove was ready I put the chicken in and set it for half an hour. I prepped the other one for the oven and notice my father had gotten vinaigrette on his black shirt. I grabbed another apron and he took it from me quickly, quite upset that I was right. I smiled innocently as he glared at me playfully.

I went to help my father and brother with the salad. After it was done we put plastic wrap on the top and popped it in the fridge.

As I gave them their next task (to peel the potatoes and cut them up into little slivers) I finished the chicken in the stove and put it in a large microwave that kept it quiet warm. I popped the next one in and started prepping the buns.

Alex came over and told me he was done with the carrots so I told him to peel about 8 more and then cut them up. He groaned and then went off to do his carrots.

I continued to fix up the buns and then put them in the fridge.

I glanced at my father and brother and found that both of them had potato and carrot peels in their hair giving them the impression that they had orange and whitie-brown streaks. I wished for my camera and I can to me. I got a couple snapshots without them noticing and a couple of Alex. I had to suppress a giggle. I sat waiting the next few minutes for my chicken and just watching my brothers and father. They were throwing peels at each other and it was quite entertaining. This was defiantly a story I had to tell mom when I visited her, and John and Ron too when they came. I knew that this Friday we were going to get Harry and then Sirius was going to Hogwarts in Harry's place.

I was cast out of my thoughts when I heard the buzzer go. I repeated the same process as before and then I watched the clock for a couple minutes. I saw that there was only 5 hours before the Weasleys came and I had to finish the cake. I quickly mixed the batter barely glancing up at the recipe because I knew it off by heart. I finished the cake in record time and popped it in the oven. I set it for 25 minutes and then set the cooling rack out telling my family **not** to touch it. We continued in this manner, while I was adding the finishing touches to the cake, my brothers were arguing about setting arrangements. We some how managed to get everything looking great and have the table set just before the Weasley's came in the fireplace. I was in the kitchen still fixing while the boys were welcoming the Weasleys into our home and dad was changing into something more "suitable" my bet was that his more suitable clothes were his teaching robes. When I heard people enter the dinning room I knew to bring out the food. I brought out 2 bowls of salad at first but then one more bowl. I then sat down with Ron on one side and Ginny on the other.

"Well because no one but dad knows us-" I began before being cut off by my father entering the room. He had managed to get all of the peelings out of his hair and sat down at the head of the table. "As I was saying, because we don't all know each other I would like to introduce myself. I am Rose Snape." I said before sitting down. Ron looked at the food before standing up and saying "I'm Ron Weasley." Before sitting down.

"I'm Alex Snape, and welcome to our home." My brother said. We skipped over my father because everyone knew him.

"Nick Snape and ditto." My other brother said.

"I'm Tonks, and I would just like to say thank you for inviting me to dinner." The bubble-gum pink haired witch said.

"Bill Weasley." Bill said before sitting down.

"Sirius Black, Escaped criminal convict and all around nice guy." Sirius said.

"Forge and Gred, or"

"Fred and George."

"Arthur Weasley and thank you for letting us stay here."

"Molly Weasley."

"Remus Lupin."

"Ginny Weasley."

"Thank you. Pardon anyone if you don't get called the right name at first." I said before sitting once again. Dinner began; Ron was reluctant to try anything before dad had touched it.

At the end of dinner, Mrs Weasley said "I must give complements to the chef, the meal was amazing."

"Thank you, but you must give some of these compliments to my assistants, for it was their first time in the kitchen in 14 years. Thank you father, Alex and Nick." I said with a large grin pasted on my face.

"So it's time for bed, off you trot." Mrs Weasley said.

"Ginny, Ron, I'll show you to your rooms." I said. I winked at my father and my brothers, for each of them knew what I was going to tell Ron. "Here's your room Ginny." I said. She was on her own.

"So are you going to Hogwarts this year?" Ron asked.

"I have been doing so for the past 4 years, why would this year be any different Ronald." I said in my most Hermionest voice I could manage.

"You know what, you remind me of someone." Ron said sitting down on the floor.

"Who?" I asked.

"Her name was Hermione Granger, Studying and Books was her game. She helped Harry and me with homework and everything. She was the best." Ron said, almost sadly.

"Why is it past tense?" I asked.

"She died about a week ago." Ron said. I had held in my laughter as best as I could but this was ridiculous.

"Ron, before I start laughing at how sad you sound I want to tell you that I'm Hermione." I said before the urge to laugh took over. When I came up for air the look on his face got me down again.

"Prove it." Ron said.

"I'm the one who figured out how the basilisk got around through the pipes. And I taught Harry how to do the summoning charm, and I was you owl between the two of you while you weren't talking to Harry. Anything else? Oh I was the castle in the chess game." I said while gripping my side.

"Impossible." Ron said.

"Not really, my adopted dad was dating someone who passed off as me. She was the one who died; Voldemort killed them in front of me." I said.

"Then why didn't you die?" Ron asked trying to think.

"Because I am the one thing that he wants, more than anything, I'm like my mother and her grandmother, and all of the women. I'm an elementalist." I said. Ron's eyes widened.

"Well I think we shall continue this conversation tomorrow, time for bed." I said.


	5. Taking Back What is Mine Family Wise

Chapter 5 – In Which Hermione meets Harry as Rose

So everyday was basically the same. Get up by one brother jumping on my bed, while the other opened my curtains. Then breakfast is done by me or Mrs Weasley. Then the Weasley children and Sirius convince me to go out in the backyard to practice quiddich.

Then I manage to sneak away from them for an hour or two, to read the diary, as well as read my new books and learn a bit more about myself. Then lunch, made by Mrs Weasley. Then I get whoever I can to help me cook dinner, besides Mrs Weasley and a new found friend Tonks, along with the pranksters, after the first dinner dad never let Sirius, Fred or George near the kitchen again. After dinner, I read a bit more before being dragged away by some one for a lesson, on either animagus, metamorphmangus, or if possible apparation. The entire week continued like that until we went to get Harry on Saturday. I was joined by Uncle Remus (I had started to call him that, along with Uncle Sirius), Alastor Moody, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Strugis Podmore and Hestia Jones. We had all decided to go by brooms, because, not all of us could apparate, and we did not have a giant motorbike with us.

Dad managed to get Alex, Nick and I all brooms, and I learnt that he helped Sirius with the funding for Harry's Firebolt, because that's what he got the three of us.

We left the mansion and we arrived in Surrey. We landed in the Dursley's backyard. Uncle Remus un-locked the door, with a simple "Alohomora" and we entered the kitchen. I suppressed a laugh, my adopted aunt and uncle had so many appliances, I would be surprised if they had seen a hard day of work in their lives. There was a loud crash from behind me and the entire group drew out their wands and turned to see Tonks, who had dropped a plate. My uncle and Moody began lecturing her, in fierce whispers. I turned around rolling my eyes at my teachers as Moody stopped talking and said "Lower your wand boy, you'll poke someone's eye out." Once again rolled my eye once again to the ceiling.

"Professor Moody?" Harry said, or should I call him Harry in my head?

"I don't know so much about 'Professor' I never got around to teaching much." Moody said, again I rolled my eyes. "Miss Rose, I would appreciate it if you would stop rolling your eyes, it is a nasty habit, which you probably got from your Uncle Sirius and your friend Tonks, and probably your brothers helped too." I then stuck my tongue out at him. "Quite mature." Once again I rolled my eyes.

"It's alright Harry. We've come to take you away." Uncle Remus said.

"Professor Lupin?" Harry spoke again.

"Why are we all standing here in the dark? LUMOS!" Tonks called, reading my thoughts. "Oh, he looks just like I thought he would. Wotcher, Harry."

Everyone else began to talk about him, until I cut in saying, "Would all of you shut up! Harry sorry to ask but what was the second last task you had to get through to get the Philosopher Stone?" I asked quite agitated with the people who decided to come.

"A test of logic. They were potions. But how would you know that?" He asked.

"I can't discuss it unless you guess, sorry, boss' orders." I called to Harry. "Come down so we can actually see you" We all moved to the kitchen.

I paid little attention to what was going on until my uncle decided to introduce people. His eyes rested on me, and before he could open his mouth I said "Don't bother opening your mouth l'eau. Name's Rose. I'd tell you my surname, but I'm restricted to what I can say. My dad says he will tell you tomorrow morning but, you never know." I said coldly.

"Rose, hun, you should stop hanging around your father and Nick, it's making you cold." Uncle Remus said.

"Thanks for the advice Uncle Remus but yeah, I want to get to know my brothers, and the other side of my father. Who knows, more death eaters might show up to kidnap Volde's beloved elementalist. But ha, he won't be able to get to me considering how well I've been training and the fact that I've already chosen who I need there consent. Once he learns that, he'll be after the five of us. So yeah, I think I'll take your advice." I said. I didn't look at Harry's face as it grew into confusion.

"Anyway, you can get packed; I'll send Rose and Tonks with you." Lupin said. I collected myself before following Harry upstairs.

"I'm sorry about being rude back there, but everyone's been on my back all the past week, it's annoying." I said.

"It's okay. I forgive you Rose. I really don't like adults who limit what I can do either." Harry said. I smiled at him

"Thanks Harry. Look once my day tells you about – a bunch of stuff – come and find me, Ron and my brothers. Nick isn't bad, sorta like his dad, and Alex is a mix of mum and dad. I'd tell you more but, that would be going back on my promise." I said.

"So can you tell me a little bit about where we are going and who is there?" He asked.

"Actually, I'll tell you who is there. My family, the Weasley's and Sirius Black." I said smiling at my uncle's name.

"So are you half-blood?"

"Pure. I have to be. There is a curse put on my family, at least the elementalist side. All the elementalists fall in love with pure bloods their age." I said.

"So, what about your parents? I know you can't tell me their names, but tell me a bit about them." Harry said.

"Mother, she's dead. She died for one of my brothers, after I got kidnapped. My father, he's lived with two of my brothers only for 14 years, so we aren't a hundred percent sure he is sane. But, he's great, the father I never had. My brothers, to tell you a bit more about them, Alex, he's kinda like Ron Weasley, doesn't pay attention to school but is overly obsessed with Quiddich. Nick, after you get pasted his cold exterior he's great to talk to, because I can get an honest answer out of him." I said. "And after you get past the both of their walls, they are insane to be around."

"What about you?" Harry said, picking up a bunch of text books and putting them in his trunk.

"Well since Voldemort (Tonks shuddered) killed my adoptive father, I've turned away from my goody-goody-two-shoes and found Divination more interesting." I said.

"Voldemort (Another shudder from bubble-gum pink haired Tonks) killed my parents too." Harry said.

"He killed my mother and one of my uncles, he tried to kill both m-" I continued moving my mouth until no sound can out. I then remembered my promise so I started talking about something else.

"Oh why are we doing this by hand!" Tonks said flicking her wand. Everything that we had in our hands and things that were on the tables went flying into Harry's trunk. "Grab your broom Harry, and come on." Tonks lifted the trunk and began walking downstairs.

Lupin had brought everyone outside and they were beginning to get in formation. I grabbed my Firebolt and had flames warm me up. Even though it was July, it was kind of cold.

"Stop showing off Granger, and pay attention." Moody growled.

"Rose, put out the flames, you know how much I really don't like them." Remus said. I rolled my eyes for the third time that night and extinguished the flames.

"I'm sure you hate it _l'eau_." I said, turning to Moody, "And Moody just in case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly a Granger anymore." I growled; my eyes turning into dangerous slits, the wind began to blow hard all of a sudden. They it slowed down a bit.

"Hermione?" Harry asked. I reluctantly nodded.

"I'll explain tomorrow, after my dad talks to you. If you want, I could be there, when he talks I mean, 'cause he isn't the easiest person to get along with. And I believe you should have some back up." I said, grinning.

"Thanks." He said.

"So, what do you think Mrs. Weasley made in my place? My guess is orange chicken." I asked Harry once we were in the air.

"You cook?" Harry asked, following Moody.

"Yeah and bake, Mrs Weasley and I switch off. Whoever gets up first makes breakfast, she makes lunch and I make dinner." I said, "And I get whoever possible to help besides the twin and Sirius, 'cause the first time, they got everything to blow up in the house owner's face. It was funny but, well, they got banned from the kitchen."

"Miss Rose, can you give us cloud cover?" Moody asked, interrupting our conversation.

"One minute." I said concentrating on fog. In a couple seconds the people below us could barely see three feet ahead of them, much less above them. We continued to the community where my father lives in silence. We landed in the street.

"Potter, read this." Moody said, thrusting a paper at Harry. In my father's tidy scroll it said:

_The headquarters of the order of the phoenix can be found at the Snape manor, on the outskirts of England._

"Concentrate on that sentence Potter." Moody growled.

"But Professor Moody-" Harry began before being cut off.

"Just do it Harry!" Uncle Remus said. Harry screwed his eyes up tight and then opened them. His eyes widened.

"Welcome Harry, to Snape Manor." I said. I grabbed his wrist and dragged him inside.

"Alex! Nick! Ron! Ginny! Sirius! Fred! George!" I called up the stairs.

"Is our favourite sister here?" Alex said in sync with George.

"Get down here before I come up!" I yelled up the stairs, for the second time.

"Rose, be a bit quieter." My father said appearing from the shadows. "Welcome to my home, Potter."

"Rose, what's your last name?" Harry asked, something finally clicking. Dad looked to ponder something before saying:

"Rose, I believe that I'll tell the headmaster that I will tell him tonight instead of tomorrow. Get your brothers and your annoying uncle and anything else you will need and meet me in the study in 10 minutes." Dad said. I nodded and grabbed Harry again dragging him upstairs, his trunk magically (no pun intended) following us up.

"Uncle Sirius, Alex, and Nick, you'd better get your sorry arses in the study within the next two minutes." The trunk continued to go upstairs. Uncle Remus had continued following us, while I was waiting on the landing of the second floor, for my letter to come down. I grabbed it and moved both myself and Harry out of the way before three tall boys fell down the stairs on top of Remus. We all managed to get down to the study as dad opened the doors. He merely raised an eyebrow. We all got in, and father impenitraited the doors. Then he sound proofed them. Alex and Nick sat on a love seat, Uncle Remus sat in one of those spinney desk chairs. Harry sat on a non-spinney chair and I sat on the arm, and Sirius sat on the other. My father stood.

"Mr. Potter, what we are about to say will come as a shock to you but you must promise that you won't ask questions until we are done. Is that clear?" Dad said.

"Yes sir." Harry said, reluctant but still curious.

"Harry it maybe kinda shocking, the first few facts, but the rest is pretty cool." Sirius said with a huge grin across his face.

"Rose, you probably know more that I do, so will you do the honours?" Dad asked. I nodded.

"So, Harry, you aren't James' son." I said bluntly.

"Rose that was as blunt as an axe!" Sirius said.

"Whatever, now shut it, I'm telling a story." I said glaring at Sirius. "You're his nephew Harry. He had two brothers and a sister. Sirius here, was adopted by the Blacks and was originally a Potter. So he is Sirius Potter, your uncle. You other uncle is Cale Potter. He is a healer at St. Mungo's. Your mother is still Lily, she was adopted by the Evans and was a Potter by blood. Lily fell in love with your father and had 4 kids, quadruplets. Just like every other Elementalist, She had each of them at different times. You were the second born. You have two brothers, Alex and Nick and I'm your sister.

"Our father brought us to a wizarding park and I was kidnapped by Voldemort. He tried to kill me but found I couldn't, it's because of some ancient magic, I can't be killed until I give away the elements, or something. He then realized I was an elementalist so he put me in an orphanage for 'safe keeping'. Our father hurried home with us and told mum to take you and go to James. Mom changed back to her original maiden name and changed your name to Harry James Potter. Everyone just assumed that she married James. Mom put a glamour spell on you that fades on Halloween."

"So who am I? And what in bloody hell is an elementalist?" Harry asked impatiently.

"You are Johnathan James Harry Snape." I said smiling.

"Snape? As in Professor Snape, the guy who hats me? As in the guy who's been rude to me since I came to school? That Snape?" Harry said surprised. He looked around at us, as if waiting for someone to say 'Got you!'

"Yes. Now I need Ron to answer that other question." I said, "That and I think dinners ready." Dad removed the spells on the door and Sirius, Alex and Nick ran into Fred and George with Extendable Ears.

"Nice try boys, but I could of though of better. Moony could have thought of better." Sirius said. They went off with Remus and began talking about pranks they pulled at Hogwarts, and ones that they wanted to try.

"Come on, let's get something to eat later, I made scones and buns earlier for a couple hours. Dad, do you mind letting everyone know. I'll make sure he eats a lot." I told my dad. He nodded and left.

"Thanks for understanding." He said. I nodded. "So this is the end of Harry Potter huh?"

"Not exactly. You see, to keep up appearances, we're going to stick Sirius in your stop. Dad's going to put a spell on you that is going to make you become Johnathan Snape who went to Drumstang with Alex and Nick while I went to Beauxboxen. When we go to Diagon Alley, dad'll put the spell on, and were going in about a week, because I need to get a whole bunch of things for the ritual of the elements, and it needs to be started at the next month during the new moon." I said.

"How long have you been researching this for?" Harry asked, I grinned. "Same ol' Hermione. So, Miss Rose Snape may I have a tour of your lovely abode."

"Sure." And so I gave him a running commentary of every room except for the kitchen and the dinning room. By the time we were done both of our stomachs were growling and everyone was asleep. We went into the kitchen and I grabbed a plate of scones and muffins along with a couple pieces of carrot cake. Harry grabbed most of the leftovers and forks, knives, spoons and plates. We sat in my newly painted room and talked while eating. I showed him the picture of our dad with peelings in his hair alongside Nick and he laughed. I told him how the boys woke me up each morning and then sent the dished downstairs. We then both went off to bed.


	6. Diagon Alley

Chapter 6 - Diagon Alley

"Ron, I want you to go with Rose, Harry, Nick, Alex and John." Mrs Weasley said while we were preparing to go to Diagon Alley. John had been changed and Sirius Ptter was now Harry Potter. John and Harry had their birthday two days previously and we were in the Leaky Cauldron. Today I had on a designed jean micro-mini skirt and a tank top which showed off part of my cleavage.

Bill had gotten each of us a big sack of galleons from our vaults and we were just about to go.

"Group 1 (which was mine) go in and we will meet you in front of Flourish and Blotts in three hours. Don't be late." Mrs Weasley said as we exited.

We stopped by Zonko's and other places that the boys wanted to go before I dragged them away to re-stock our potions ingredients and to an animal shop. I managed to see a back door which lead to lots of different kinds of snakes. Each one looked all right until one caught my eye. It was a sapphire blue one that was close to a metre long.

~Hello.~ I said to it.

~A speaker? I haven't seen a speaker in my life time.~ She said.

~What's your name?~ I asked.

~Neshima. What is yours?~

~Rose. Would you like to come with me and be my familiar?~

~Please.~

"Excuse me, I'd like to get her and food for her. Enough for a stay at Hogwarts." I said, picking up the snake and showing it to the shopkeeper.

"Sure miss. The snake will be 12 galleons and six sickles. Here I'll show you the food." The shopkeeper said, leading her towards the opposite end of the shop, where various shelves were situated. "This is our selection. When you take out a pill it turns into an animal and it will move about. It only looks like an animal. It's really just all the vitamins and minerals a snake needs for a few days. There are better instructions on the labels. I'm not much a snake person." She said before returning to the counter.

Speaking briefly with Neshima, I decided to get one of everything in the way of food supplies. I attempted to balance all of the food in one hand and Neshima in the other, but began to have difficulty after the second jar. Neshima made a decision and slithered around my neck, leaving me with another hand free. She muttered something about being very comfortable there, so I let her stay after I walked out of the shop. I quickly checked my watch, and saw that we had another hour before we were supposed to meet up.

I was waiting in the street in front of the Quiddich supplies store when a slimy ferret walked by.

"And what do we have here?" He asked, attempting to sound suave, but as I knew him, he only sounded ridiculous. He stopped in front of me.

"Go away." I said, looking at him.

"Not until I get a name."

"Harry Potter."

"I meant your name."

I smirked at him. "But you didn't say that."

"I'll continue bothering you until I get your name." I sent a glare at him, but he just shrugged it off.

"Rose, now leave me alone."

"Are you going to Hogwarts Rose?"

"Yes with my brothers." I said attempting a subtle threat. Either he didn't notice, or he didn't care.

"What's your surname? I'm Draco by the way, Draco Malfoy."

"Look, leave now before my brothers come." I said. "Go find someone else to fuck."

"I'll learn your name eventually. Just save me the trouble." He said smiling.

That was, of course when my brothers came out with Ron and Sirius.

"Beat it Malfoy." Ron said. Ever the creative one.

"Go find your father." Sirius said. I'm not sure who was taking lessons from who in creative insults.

"Creative Scarhead and Weasel. I was just talking to Rose, but I suppose I'll just speak with her at Hogwarts." His gray eyes took one last scan of me and left.

"Rose, where'd you get the boa?" Sirius asked.

"She's a python actually." I said, watching their faces morph into those of shock.

"You got a snake!" Ron exclaimed.

"Her name is Neshima. I wanted intelligent conversation, and I needed a new familiar." I looked at their expressions of shock. "I wasn't going to find intelligent conversation here."

Ignoring the jab, Ron focused on one idea: "Since when are you a parselmouth?"

"Since I was born." I said, giving him my patented 'are you really that dumb' look. Sighing, I attempted to take them out of their shock. "Let's go get ice cream, my treat." Thankfully that stopped them from staring. On our way we met up with a bunch of people so by the time we got to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour Sirius knew everyone that Harry would have. I got a double vanilla scooped cone. While we were waiting, Malfoy came up again.

"So Rose, funny seeing you here." Malfoy tried again to sound suave, but only came out like a dick. He was trying his hardest to charm me into talking.

"Small world." I said, not really paying attention to him.

"So I was wondering if you and your brothers would come to the Malfoy end of summer Ball? Maybe you could be my date? Owl me if you want to come. Bye Sugar." He said, before attempting to kiss me. He got within a foot before the glare I was sending his way deterred him. He walked away, leaving me in peace again.

"You honestly aren't going to, right?" Nick asked.

"I'll talk to dad. But if it's a yes I need to get dress robes and you three actually need robes." I said before the six of us went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. I picked out a dress that went to the floor and was a deep blue, almost purple. I paid the woman for the dress and then waited for my brothers.

We met up with the second group and got our books before leaving the Alley.

* * *

"Dad, Draco Malfoy invited me to the Malfoy End of Summer Ball as his date. Do I have to say yes?" I asked him while I was preparing the food.

"You have to." Groaning, I nodded, glad that I had bought a dress while in Diagon Alley.

The answer was how I ended up writing the following letter:

Draco,  
I would love to be your date, although my brothers all have previous engagements to attend to. Please send an invitation.  
Rose

Within the hour it seemed, I got an invitation:

Miss Rose (no last name given),  
You are invited to The Malfoy's End of Summer Ball. It will be held on the 28th of August from 5pm to 1am. Dinner will be provided.

Attached was a menu of what to expect for food.


End file.
